


Home Invasion

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Series: Catch Me If You Can [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Leonard's hand slides down to the holstered Cold Gun, ready to turn whoever was foolish enough to infringe on Captain Cold's territory into an ice statue, but the sight of Barry Allen casually lounging on the couch and zapping through the channels stops him in his tracks."Flash. Now that's an unexpected surprise. Making house calls now?"





	Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Kradzież z włamaniem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880919) by [Lampira7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7)



 

The sound of the television is the first thing Leonard hears when he rolls up the shutter gate a few feet and ducks inside his safe house. He assumes it's Mick, but the tell-tale burnt smell that usually accompanies his presence is noticeably missing. It can't be Lisa either, who only just called him a few hours ago from Coast City where she's laying low for the time being. No one else knows about this place.

Leonard's hand slides down to the holstered Cold Gun, ready to turn whoever was foolish enough to infringe on Captain Cold's territory into an ice statue, but the sight of Barry Allen casually lounging on the couch and zapping through the channels stops him in his tracks. 

"Flash. Now that's an unexpected surprise. Making house calls now?" 

Barry's lips curl into a smile that's just a little bit smugger than usual. He's still wearing the Flash suit but the cowl is off, pushed back to reveal flushed cheeks and windswept hair. Leonard doubts he's been here for long. In fact, he'd bet a small fortune that Barry got here only minutes before him.

"I literally told you I was gonna come after you."

It's true; those were indeed Barry's parting words as Leonard walked out of the loan shark's ransacked office with two briefcases full of money and the Flash frozen to the spot, but Leonard expected the threat to mean _I'm going to stop you from getting away with the loot_ rather than _I will wait for you in your living room and watch TV until you get home_. 

He inclines his head to concede the point. "That's true, you did. Just thought you'd be a little _faster_ , Flash. I couldn't have had that much of a head start and you're usually quicker on your feet."

Barry's choked up snort when he's clearly losing the struggle not to let his amusement at Leonard's puns show feels like another victory. Not Leonard's first one today, after getting away with half a million dollars and his lips tingling with static electricity from the kiss he stole while Barry was temporarily incapacitated.

Something about the sly look Barry is giving him makes him think Barry already has a quick comeback ready. And indeed, the retort follows on the spot. "I don't know, Snart, I think I was here pretty fast, considering that I had to check all your safe houses to see which one you were most likely to use. I think I like the East End one best? Love the decor, though you might want to give the Hopper back to the museum before someone tips them off about its whereabouts. And just FYI, the house on Bennett Street is out of food."

Show off. 

Leonard narrows his eyes. He knows that Barry's fishing, waiting for Leonard to confirm what he's found out, but it's hard not to take the bait. "Sounds like you got the wrong address. I'd never leave a safe house not fully stocked. Kinda defeats the point."

Barry's grin widens. "Yeah, well. I didn't say it wasn't fully stocked when I got there. I was hungry. Vibrating my legs to get that ice off takes up a lot of energy. The frozen pizza was really good."

That smug little — 

"My my, Flash. Breaking and entering, petty theft... We're making a con man out of you yet. Maybe you wanna join my Rogues for our next job? Put all that criminal energy to good use?"

Barry laughs. "Dream on, Snart." 

He sets down the remote control and stands, giving Leonard a suspicious once-over. "Apropos... where's the money you took?"

Did Barry really think Leonard would bring his loot back here with him? That would make the safe house... considerably less safe. He makes a show of slowly looking around himself in blatant mockery of Barry's assumption. 

"No money here. Must have lost it on the way. Looks like you went through all the trouble to find me for nothing. Such a pity."

When Barry blurs towards him at superspeed and comes to a standstill right in front of him, Leonard wonders if he'll need the Cold Gun after all. He certainly expects indignant follow-up questions, demands to tell Barry where the money is and to hand it over, threats of delivering him to CCPD. 

But all Barry does is huff and roll his eyes, both unimpressed and oddly blasé, like it was never about — 

"The money wasn't all you stole."

Right. That. 

A slow, satisfied grin tugs at the corners of Leonard's mouth. Stealing a kiss had been a spur of the moment decision, the kind of foolish impulse he usually knows better than to give in to. But Barry had looked _good_ , all frustrated and disheveled from the fight, held in place by the icy blast from Leonard's gun and struggling to get free. Leonard's forte has always been meticulous, careful planning, but that doesn't mean he can resist a crime of opportunity when it offers itself like that. 

He'd been pleased with Barry's immediate response, but the fact that the kiss is clearly still on the other man's mind even a good two hours later makes it even better.

" _Did I_ , now?" Leonard drawls. He takes another step towards Barry, purposefully invading his personal space. "You're welcome to try and take that back."

Up close, it's easy to read the jumpiness Barry hid so well before. It's in the way the muscles of his throat work when he swallows, in the nervous flicker of his eyes, in the red indents marring his plush lower lip where his teeth have worried the tender skin.

Leonard wants to lean in and trail his tongue over the bruises, wants to taste the adrenaline and ozone on Barry's tongue. This time, he fights down the impulse. He may have teased Barry about taking back what Leonard stole, but it doesn't mean that he wasn't serious: if Barry wants this, it's up to him to make the next step. 

Barry's eyes dart down to Leonard's mouth, and for what feels like endless seconds, the moment is frozen in suspension. Tension sizzles between them like electricity. Leonard follows Barry's every motion with bated breath, and he still fails to anticipate the exact moment when Barry surges forward in a burst of speed, his lips clashing against Leonard's. It's graceless and fervent, uncontrolled and nearly too intense. Leonard almost thinks can feel the lightning between them, crackling around their bodies, buzzing against his lips.

He brings up his hands to cradle Barry's jaw, changing the angle. Taking control of the kiss, he tries to slow it down and tame some of its unbound intensity, but the way Barry's body presses against his is distracting, and it's easy to get lost in the moist heat of Barry's mouth as Leonard lets their tongues tangle.

And then, in a blur of speed, Barry's gone. So is the Cold Gun from Leonard's thigh holster. 

It takes Leonard a few seconds to get his bearings and notice how unfortunately light his hip feels, but by then it's already too late and Barry is standing by the door at the far end of the room with the gun in his hands, a victorious gleam in his eyes. He's grinning from ear to ear like he can't believe he pulled this off. 

Honestly, neither can Leonard. He scowls. "Really, Barry? You sure you wanna play it like that?" 

He infuses the appropriate level of threat into his words, even if he can't help being impressed by Barry's audacity and underhandedness. Impressed, and a little turned on. Not that he plans on admitting that.

Barry gives the Cold Gun a proud little pat and keeps smirking at Leonard. 

"You're the one who told me to practice stealing," he points out.

Leonard narrows his eyes at him. He doesn't like to have his own words used against him. "Fair. You can take the gun, but you know I'll get it back. And make no mistake, I will retaliate."

For the first time, something like worry flashes across Barry's face, as if he only just remembered that Captain Cold is a villain and if Barry plays with fire – or ice, in this case – he might just get himself burnt. 

"Just... don't kidnap my friends again, okay?" 

Leonard's pleased to hear something like trepidation in his voice. He wonders what would happen if he told Barry he wasn't going to make any promises: would Barry budge, or would the odd playfulness between them evaporate and escalate the situation? There's no real need to put it to the test, and Leonard fights down the urge to be contrary and do it anyway. 

"Don't worry, _Barry_. You made it personal. This is between you and me."

Barry's throat works convulsively and there's a hint of red on his cheeks that goes well with the color of his Flash suit. He looks like he's tempted to put the gun down and find out exactly how _personal_ things between them could get. 

Hot and bothered is a good look on the Scarlet Speedster, Leonard decides.

He doesn't know if it's disappointment or anticipation he feels when Barry doesn't fold. Yes, he wants to take Barry apart right now, on the ragged old couch in his least favorite safe house, but he also wants to keep the game going and enjoy the thrill of the chase a little longer.

The smile Barry temporarily lost is back full-force. "You gotta catch me first, Snart."

Before Leonard can fire back a snappy reply, Barry blurs away, a trail of lightning following him through the closed gate that rattles when he flashes through it. As dramatic exits go, it's not so bad. Kid learned from the best, apparently. 

"Challenge accepted," Leonard says into the empty silence of the room, his lips twitching as he finally allows his amusement to show. 

He flops down onto the couch Barry vacated and starts plotting.

End

(or, well... maybe not.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love (like hot cocoa with mini-marshmallows, just with less calories)! ♥
> 
> You can [find me on Tumblr](http://sproutwings.tumblr.com), drowning in Coldflash feels, one GIF set at a time.


End file.
